joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The King (Burger King)
Summary The King, also referred to as the Burger King, is a recurring character within the advertisements of the company of the same name. He is a food enthusiast who tries to bring goodwill to those around him through various food-related deeds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: The King, Burger King Origin: Burger King Advertisements/Promotional Material Gender: Male Age: 63 (First appeared in 1955) Classification: Burger Enthusiast, Cyborg (Future), Kingon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity and Cyborgization in the future, Stealth Mastery (Can pickpocket people in reverse, infiltrate McDonald's HQ with little effort, and break into people's homes unnoticed), Skilled Dancer, Football Player, Skateboarder, Bike User, Construction Worker, and Chef, Magic, Regeneration (High-Mid. Manifested from his boots alone), Can seduce women with his music, Dimensional Storage, Various forms of Teleportation (Can also teleport others to the nearest Burger King) and Levitation, Can manifest out of chalk drawings of himself, Adhesivity (Can walk on ceilings), Can create objects and food out of thin air, Summoning of lions, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size up to Large Size (Type 2)), Portal Creation (Can make doors to other locations), Various forms of telekinesis, Transmutation (Turned a man into a human-sized milkshake. Turned a raw potato into a set of french fries), Statistics Amplification (Can make a go-kart go faster, and gave a kid superhuman powers), Animated Shadow (Can interact with and bring his shadow to life) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Building level+ (Can harm characters of this size with his burgers. Can shatter wooden panels by jumping on them, and cause small explosions by punching living vegetables. Has access to Tony Stark's Iron Man armor. He can also become large enough to be visible from the top floor of a skyscraper) Speed: Athletic Human (Outran a large number of office workers while crashing into several glass panels. He can keep up with trained athletes in the NFL without much issue) Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least Class 100 while in large size (Can lift his own arms, which would have to weigh at least this much) Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Can take hits from characters of this size, and should be this durable while wearing Iron Man's armor. Should reach this level through sheer size as Burger King Kong) Stamina: High (Stayed awake next to a man for an entire night and waited at a man's window for a relatively long time, and can keep up with NFL athletes without tiring) Range: Several meters with most abilities, several kilometers with teleportation and portal creation Standard Equipment: 'Often carries a variety of Burger King food items on his person, although he can also spontaneously manifest whatever he needs 'Intelligence: Very High. Is skilled in a large variety of recreational activities such as skateboarding, biking, cooking, construction, stealth, dancing, and sports. Weaknesses: None notable. Note: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Advertisement Category:Male Characters Category:Football Players Category:Dancers Category:Kings Category:Comedians Category:Magic Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Animated Shadow Users Category:Burger King Category:Tier 8 Category:Serious Profiles